Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.
Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. – amerykański serial telewizyjny, który opowiada o przygodach organizacji znanej komiksów Marvel Comics. Jest produkowany i emitowany przez ABC i należy do Marvel Cinematic Universe. Premierowy odcinek, którego scenariusz napisali Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon i Maurissa Tancharoen, a reżyserem był Joss Whedon, obejrzało prawie 12 milionów widzów.'Agents of SHIELD' ratings a Hulk smash Akcja serialu rozpoczyna się po wydarzeniach z filmów ''Avengers'' i Iron Man 3 oraz nawiązuje do filmów Thor: Mroczny świat, Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz, Avengers: Czas Ultrona i Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna bohaterów.Confirmed: S.H.I.E.L.D. TV Pilot Takes Place After MARVEL'S THE AVENGERS 8 maja 2014 roku rozpoczęto produkcję drugiego sezonu.Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Renewed 15 lipca 2014 roku zapowiedziano premierę drugiego sezonu na 23 września. 9 września 2014 roku pierwszy sezon wyszedł na DVD i Blu-Ray. 7 maja 2015 roku rozpoczęto produkcję trzeciego sezonu.ABC Renews 'Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' & 'Marvel's Agent Carter' 10 czerwca 2015 roku zapowiedziano jego premierę na 29 września 2015 roku.ABC Sets Fall Premiere Dates for Grey's, Scandal, Once and 21 Others, Names Forever's Replacement 18 czerwca 2015 roku drugi sezon wyszedł na DVD i Blu-Ray. 3 marca 2016 roku rozpoczęto produkcję czwartego sezonu.'Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' Renewed For Season 4 28 czerwca 2016 roku zapowiedziano jego premierę na 20 września 2016.'Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' Season 4 Premieres September 20 11 maja 2017 roku rozpoczęto produkcję piątego sezonu.‘Marvel’s Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D.’ Renewed For Season 5 By ABC Fabuła Sezon 1 150px|thumb|[[/Sezon 1|Sezon 1]] Wkrótce po bitwie o Nowy Jork, Phil Coulson, agent organizacji T.A.R.C.Z.A., powraca do służby i powołuje specjalny zespół, mający za zadanie wyjaśniać dziwne i nadzwyczajne zjawiska oraz chronić ludzkość przed zagrożeniami, wobec których zwykłe służby pozostają bezradne. Wśród wyselekcjonowanych agentów znajdują się: superszpieg Grant Ward, mistrzyni sztuk walki i niezwykły pilot Melinda May, genialny wynalazca i inżynier Leopold Fitz, biochemiczka Jemma Simmons oraz hakerka Skye, która niedawno zasiliła szeregi zespołu. Wspólnie ekipa Coulsona staje twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwami, które czyhają na całym świecie, między innymi z tajemniczą „Stonogą”, która ma w zanadrzu niecne plany! Sezon 2 150px|thumb|[[/Sezon 2|Sezon 2]] Po pomocy w pokrzyżowaniu planów HYDRY, agent Phil Coulson zostaje mianowany na stanowisko dyrektora T.A.R.C.Z.Y. i powierzone mu zostaje zadanie odbudowania agencji. Agentka Melinda May ma za zadanie pilnować Coulsona, w obliczu tajemniczych rytów, które ten wyżłabia na ścianach. Grant Ward okazał się szpiegiem HYDRY, który zdradził T.A.R.C.Z.Ę. i teraz przebywa w zamknięciu z dala od świata i dawnych kolegów z zespołu. Pozostawieni przez Warda na śmierć w głębinach oceanu, Leo Fitz oraz Jemma Simmons, znaleźli sposób ucieczki z podwodnego grobowca, jednak nie wszystko poszło gładko. Fitz zapadł w śpiączkę i może już nigdy nie odzyska w pełni swoich sił umysłowych, co okazało się druzgocącym ciosem dla Simmons. Natomiast Skye, obecnie już pełnoprawna agentka T.A.R.C.Z.Y., odkrywa swoje korzenie jako 0-8-4 - obiekt nieznanego pochodzenia - oraz fakt, iż jej rodzice uchodzili za „potwory”. Komu zatem może zaufać Coulson, starając się odbudować T.A.R.C.Z.Ę.? Sezon 3 thumb|150px|[[/Sezon 3|Sezon 3]] Pod przewodnictwem dyrektora Phila Coulsona oraz agentki Daisy Johnson, T.A.R.C.Z.A. podróżuje po świecie w poszukiwaniu kolejnych Nieludzi, osób o niezwykłych umiejętnościach, którzy zaczęli pojawiać się na całym globie w następstwie epickiego starcia z Jiaying i jej armią Nieludzi. Gdy Coulson z zespołem odkrywają nowego przedstawiciela tej grupy, T.A.R.C.Z.A. staje twarzą w twarz z inną organizacją, znaną jako ATCU. Jak się okazuje specjalna jednostka ma taką samą misję do wykonania: zapobiec rozpowszechnieniu się osób obdarowanych mocami. Tymczasem Grant Ward po śmierci swojej ukochanej Kary Palamas stawia zdezorganizowaną HYDRĘ do pionu i jako jej nowy przywódca odbudowuje dziedzictwo terrorystycznej agencji. Wkrótce na horyzoncie pojawia się nowe zagrożenie - morderczy Nieczłowiek Lash, którego priorytetem jest zabijanie swoich pobratymców, którzy nie są godni posiadania swoich mocy! Sezon 4 Ghost Rider thumb|150px|[[Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.: Ghost Rider|Ghost Rider]] W świetle Protokołu z Sokovii i po wymazaniu HYDRY, T.A.R.C.Z.A. z powrotem została zalegalizowana i nie musi już działać w ukryciu. Ponieważ świat zakłada, że Coulson jest martwy, organizacja potrzebowała nowego dyrektora, będącego publiczną twarzą ugrupowania. Coulson sprowadzony został z powrotem do roli agenta i przydzielono go wraz z Mack'iem do wyśledzenia i potwierdzenia obecności wzmocnionych ludzi znanych jako Nieludzie. Próbowali namierzyć i schwytać Daisy, posługującą się pseudonimem Quake, która opuściła grupę i zaczęła działać samozwańczo, próbując odpokutować grzechy z przeszłości. Ale gdy świat twierdzi, że Daisy jest niebezpiecznym bandytą, który rabował banki i niszczył mosty, nowy dyrektor nie ma skrupułów, by powstrzymać ją na dobre. Robbie Reyes pojawi się z hukiem w życiu Coulsona i zespołu jako mechanik na złomowisku, który w mgnieniu oka może przekształcić się w przerażającego Ghost Ridera. Czy Robbie okaże się sojusznikiem czy wrogiem dla T.A.R.C.Z.Y. - podobnie jak cały świat? W międzyczasie społecznie niezręczny geniusz dr Radcliffe zaczął dopracowywać nowy, tajny wynalazek. LMD 150px|thumb|[[Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.: LMD|LMD]] Niedługo po konfrontacji z Ghost Riderem, najdziwniejszym zjawiskiem z jakim do tej pory dane było im się zmierzyć, agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. nagle wplątani zostają w wir niezliczonej ilości nowych zagrożeń: anty-nieludzka grupa Watchdogs zyskuje wpływy polityczne dzięki senator Ellen Nadeer i jednoczy się pod kontrolą tajemniczego przełożonego. W międzyczasie, bez wiedzy agentów, Aida porwała agentkę May i podmieniła ją jej androidem L.M.D. Nikczemne plany Aidy względem May pozostają tajemnicą. Agenci HYDRY 150px|thumb|[[Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.: Agenci HYDRY|Agenci HYDRY]] Po walce z szeregami Watchdogs, agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. rozpoczynają nową misję. Bohaterowie zostali podłączeni do wirtualnej rzeczywistości znanej jako „Platforma”, stworzonej przez doktora Radcliffe'a i Fitza. Budzą się w nieznanym im dotąd świecie - świecie, w którym nadrzędną władzę ma HYDRA. Co stanie się z zespołem, gdy będą musieli zmierzyć się z nowym otoczeniem? Jakich przyjaciół i wrogów napotkają? I w końcu, czy uda im się uciec i powrócić do swoich prawdziwych żyć? Sezon 5 150px|thumb|[[/Sezon 5|Sezon 5]] Agent Coulson i jego drużyna uciekli z Platformy Aidy i obudzili się w prawdziwym świecie. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że Aida stała się w pełni człowiekiem posiadającym różne moce Nieludzi – z niebezpiecznym poglądem, według którego, razem z Fitzem, będzie mogła zmienić świat. Po pokonaniu Aidy przy współpracy z Ghost Riderem, drużyna zaczęła świętować zwycięstwo, ale przerwał im tajemniczy mężczyzna, który zamroził ich w czasie. Następną rzeczą, którą widzimy jest Coulson na pokładzie statku… w kosmosie. Coulson odkryje, że jego niektórzy (ale nie wszyscy) przyjaciele z T.A.R.C.Z.Y. zostali zabrani razem z nim na statek kosmiczny. Kiedy rozmawiają z mieszkańcami krążownika, staje się jasne, że coś poszło nie tak. Zespół będzie musiał poznać swoją rolę i zagłębić się w koszmarną tajemnicę, aby naprawić to, co stało się w przeszłości. Obsada Aktorzy Produkcja * Twórcy: Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon, Maurissa Tancharoen * Scenariusz: Joss Whedon, David Straiton, Milan Cheylov, Roxann Dawson, Jesse Bochco * Reżyseria: Jed Whedon, Maurissa Tancharoen, Jeffrey Bell, Paul Zbyszewski, Brent Fletcher * Muzyka: Bear McCreary * Kostiumograf: Ann Foley Wersja polska * Wersja polska: SDI Media Polska na zlecenie Disney Character Voices International * Tekst: Marcin Bartkiewicz * Konsultacja: Paweł Kamiński * Lektor: Piotr Borowiec Soundtrack Pełna ścieżka dźwiękowa serialu wydana została 4 września 2015 roku przez głównego kompozytora serialu Beara McCreary'ego. Nagrody i nominacje Ciekawostki * Dla ostatnich sześciu odcinków pierwszego sezonu i dwunastu ostatnich sezonu drugiego, Marvel przeprowadził akcję promocyjną o nazwie „'Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Art of Level Seven'” - w każdy czwartek przed premierą nowego odcinka pokazywano nową grafikę promocyjną, która przedstawiała kluczowe wydarzenia z nadchodzącego epizodu. Przypisy Zobacz też * Galeria * Most Wanted (anulowany spin-off) * Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.: Slingshot (spin-off) Kategoria:Seriale